1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a gear changing device for automotive applications comprising: a gear lever, at least one sensor to detect a movement of and/or force exerted on the gear lever, which sensor emits a sensor signal, depending on the movement of and/or force on the gear lever, and at least one actuator that is connected to the gear lever via a transmission.
2. Prior Art
Such a gear changing device is known from WO 03085481 A. This well-known gear changing device has two sensors and two actuators, which are connected via a toothed belt transmission to two revolving shafts, which are connected to the gear lever via a gimbal mechanism. Forces are exerted on the gear lever when it is shifted by the actuators, which forces resist the movement of the gear lever in a direction deviating from a prior determined movement pattern and which also exert counter-forces on the gear lever in the permitted movement direction so that the user experiences a haptic feeling.
In order to prevent this well-known gear changing device from causing the gear lever to slip out of a pre-set position accidentally, the actuators must also be actuated if the gear lever is not shifted, in order to exert forces on the gear lever, which keep the gear lever in the set position.